


Cheaper Than Therapy

by Elfgrunge



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (It's Maxwell and you can pry this FROM ME), Drinking, Gen, Implied Aromantic Character, Jacobi's Stunning Calves, Jacobi's Terrible Love Life, Just co-workers bein friends bein siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfgrunge/pseuds/Elfgrunge
Summary: Jacobi and Maxwell are probably drunker than they should be on a work night, sprawled out on the couch in his apartment, trying to find a way their lives aren't a wreck





	Cheaper Than Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes and it's been so long since I've listened I don't even know if it's in character, BUT I LOVE THEM, so:

‘Okay, okay- okay. What about this one?’ Maxwell giggles, gesturing at the screen, cheap beer in her hand nearly sloshing out of the can.

Jacobi pulled a scowl, ‘No, god, his hair’s all wrong, do you even know me?’

‘Sorry, I was basing your taste on men on your taste in clothing, which is to say, terrible.’

He elbowed her in the arm. ‘Hypocrite.’

‘Hey, at least I haven’t been wearing cargo shorts for two weeks straight!’

‘I have the calves of a Greek god, Alana, you know this, it’s my duty to show them off. Pretty sure I get arrested if I don’t.’

‘Like you care about getting arrested.’

‘Ooooof, low blow, Doctor, low blow, that was one time.’ He took another sip of his beer.

‘Three, actually. I have a hole in my wallet missing the bale money if you want proof.’

That earned her another elbowing.

He turned his attention back to the phone in his hand, ‘remind me why we’re doing this?’

‘Well it’s tinder, isn’t it? And you’re Daniel Jacobi, explosives expert extraordinaire. It’s funny.’

‘I get that, but why are we even on it in the first place?’

‘Oh, easy, you’re a lonely bastard. It’s mostly for the pun, though.’

‘I am not! And you’re not even interested in dating, this seems hypocritical.’

She leaned dramatically against him, adjusting so the couch cushion didn’t fall out from under them both. ‘I have friends though.’

‘Robots don’t count.’

The stern look shut up him.

Eventually he continued, ‘I do have friends though, I’ve got you, I’ve got the colonel..’

‘Jury’s still out on if Kepler considers us his ‘friends’ or not. We’re not exactly the three amigos, otherwise he’d be here drinking this shit with us,’ she said, swirling the drink in her hand.

‘God, the amount of whiskey the guy drinks and I still couldn’t imagine him drunk.’

They fell into a comfortable silence, phone discarded, before Jacobi sighed and laced their fingers together. ‘Least we have each other.’

‘Yeah. Always gona have that…

… you nerd.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as elf-grunge and radiosandrecordings is my podcast sideblog


End file.
